


SGA short bits

by filenotch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filenotch/pseuds/filenotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles and a short bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA short bits

Sheppard ignores it as much as he can, but sometimes it's too obvious. Rodney has always watched him, starting from that first moment when he ran up to the chair and asked him to imagine the solar system. He didn't notice at first, then he figured that as far as Rodney was concerned, he was an on-switch, another machine for the scientist to try to understand. Maybe that was how it started, but it has changed.

Sometimes, in the puddlejumpers, the rare times when Rodney isn't staring into his laptop or reading data from the ship's sensors, Rodney watches his hands. Sometimes, in the gear room, Rodney lingers so that he can watch Sheppard leave. Sometimes, after rough missions, John doesn't leave, and he sits on a bench for a while to pull himself back together, scrubbing his face, leaning back against the wall. Sometimes, on days like that, when he can, Rodney stays and pretends to tinker with something. He waits, quietly busy. Sheppard ignores him, and Rodney doesn't seem to mind. 

_Quo custodiet ipsos custodes?_ * Rodney does, and it keeps Sheppard sane. He is known. He is not alone.

***

He hears someone say, "Stop it!" but he can't. 

"This is an extremely bad idea in ways I can't even quantify." But he doesn't care. 

"You have no idea what you're doing or with whom, do you?" And he doesn't. 

That's when he realizes that he should stop, that it's a bad idea, and that he's with McKay. "Rodney?"

"Yes, and if you'd get your hands off my ass..."

"I'm sorry." His heartbeat shakes his chest. This is very bad.

"No kidding. You wait until we haven't had a shower in three days to make a pass at me?"

***

Rodney knows a lot of things. He knows the equations of matter and space like they're tattooed across his forebrain. He knows what makes things work, how to fix them when they're broken or twist them to do things they were never meant to do. He knows he has a hairy ass and a body less doughboy than it once was, but he's no physical specimen. He's not oblivious to his appearance. He showers, shaves, wears clean clothes, and makes sure his teeth are brushed even if he hasn't slept in two days.

He wonders what they'd look like together.

***

* Who watches the watchman?


End file.
